Crescent phase
by ShawtieeIDGAF
Summary: Crescent phase : its one fourth of the moon...you know the tiny really pretty sliver...This story is New moon and breaking dawn put together.Edward leaves bella...knocked up!Bella has the Cullens for support...except the baby's father.How will Bella cope with the expierence of having the fast growing baby without Edward?Read please...the story is good except i SUCK at summaries...;


Prologue~Crescent Phase

_Disclaimer: I_** don't own Twilight.**

**This story is mix of New moon and Breaking Dawn but Edward is missing. The Cullen's are there though. I chose Crescent Phase as a title because its the sliver of the moon that looks like a croissant. It's beautiful but it's rare and mostly hidden under darkness...**

* * *

_Time is very slow for the ones who that wait, very slow for the ones that regret, very slow for the ones who fear, too short for the ones that party, but for the ones that love...time is eternity – Anonymous_

My summer in Forks had been unexpectedly pleasant. The warm breeze drew over the grass, the dew smelled pleasant. It all started one warm sunny day when Edward and I were at our meadow. We lay-ed over the grass, me making a crown out of wildflowers, him playing with strands of my hair. We both enjoyed the moment, wishing these warm sunny days would never end.

When school had finally been out, we all soon became entertained with activities. Alice dragging me to the mall, Emmett wrestling and competing at every chance possible with Jasper and Edward, and Rosalie sulking most of the time. Although, occasionally Alice convincing her to come shopping with us at whatever mall Alice was dragging me into. I felt bad, not knowing why Rosalie disliked me so much, but Edward had told me she was jealous. Jealous! How could a possible Super Model be jealous of me?

As I snuggled closer to Edward, I remembered why I had brought him here. I had told him I needed to discuss something with him, but so far none of us had remembered. Crap, I thought nervously, how could I start?

"Can I discuss something? I'd appreciate it if you could begin by being open-minded."I started, sitting up so we were facing each other. I was nervous at whatever reaction he was going to be like once he found out what I wanted. He hesitated for a moment.

"I'll give it my best effort," he responded, cautious now.

"I'm not breaking any rules here," I hesitated."This is strictly about you and me, and I just wanted to try something that would mean a lot to us," I struggled, trying to find exactly the right words to open with.

"Listen to your heart fly," he murmured."It's fluttering like a hummingbirds wings. Are you all right?"

"I'm great."

"Please go on then," he encouraged.

"Well after our great summer and everything, I am just willing to ask you one thing. Something that would be very valuable."

"I could give you _anything, anything_ but you are unreasonable when it comes to presents," he frowned in disapproval."I could only watch with jealousy at Alice's visions as everyone gives you birthday presents at your party. And you genuinely enjoying them! How come everyone gets to give you presents and I don't get that privilege?"His eyes narrowed.

Internally, I groaned. So Alice was making me birthday party _after _the multiple times I told her not to. I couldn't believe what Edward just said. Presents! I grimaced. How could he have mistaken my intentions with presents? If this weren't so infuriating, I would laugh out of frustration.

I didn't understand his urge at giving me presents at any given holiday. I had calmly as I could refused to receive any gifts by him.

"Easy, you're more important than anybody else to me. And you've given me you. That's already more than I deserve, and anything you give me just throws us more out of balance,"I replied.

He processed that for a moment, then rolled his eyes. "The way you regard me is ludicrous."

I shrugged that off, would he listen if I said he had that backward?

"I didn't realize there was anything you would want to receive, I'm extremely curious,"His voice was low and soft. I paused, staring at our now entwined hands.

I still didn't know how to begin. I felt his eyes watching me and I was afraid to look up. The blood began to burn in my face. His cool fingers brushed my cheek.

"You're blushing?"he asked in surprise. I kept my eyes down."Please Bella, the suspense is painful."

I bit my lip. His tone reminded me that it was hard for him when I kept my thoughts to myself. His cool finger lifted my face, making me look at him.

"Well, I actually do want something but I'm afraid of your reaction." I admitted. He tensed, but his voice was soft and gentle.

"Whatever you want," he encouraged, anxious and completely clueless.

"Do you promise?" I muttered, knowing my attempt to trap him with words was not going to work but unable to resist.

"Yes," he said. I looked up to see that his eyes were genuinely earnest and confused. "Tell me what you want, and you can have it."

I couldn't believe how idiotic and awkward I felt. I didn't have the slightest idea on how to be seductive.

"You,"I mumbled almost incoherently.

"I'm yours," he smiled, still oblivious, trying to hold my gaze as I looked away again. I took a deep breath and shifted forward so that I was kneeling on the grass. Then I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He kissed me back, bewildered but willing. His lips were gentle against mine, and I could tell his mind was elsewhere-trying to figure out what was on my mind.

I decided he needed a hint. My hands were slightly shaky as I unlocked my arms around his neck to the collar of his shirt. My trembling didn't help as I tried to hurry to undo the buttons before he stopped me. His lips froze, and I could almost hear the click in his head as he put together my words and actions.

He pulled away at once, his face was heavily disapproving.

"Be reasonable, Bella,"

"You promised-whatever I wanted," I reminded him without hope.

"We're not having this discussion." he glared at me while he refastened the two buttons I'd managed to open. My teeth clamped together.

"I say we are," I growled. I moved my hands to my blouse and yanked the top button open. He pinned them to my sides

"I say we're not" he said flatly.

We glowered at each other.

"You wanted to know" I spat out.

"I thought it would be something faintly realistic,"his voice was harsh.

"So you're allowed to rave about me receiving gifts and other unrealistic things, but I'm not allowed to-" I ranted as he interrupted me by covering my mouth with his hand.

"No." his voice was hard.

As anger began to fade, I recognized something else. The reason why there was moisture forming in my eyes, why I suddenly wanted to run away from him. Rejection. I scowled at the daffodils in the distance.

I knew it was irrational. He'd been very clear on other occasions that my safety was the only factor. Yet I'd never made myself quite so vulnerable before. I tried to banish the reflex reaction that told me I was unwanted and unwantable.

Edward sighed.

The hand over my mouth moved under my chin, and he pulled my face up until I had to look at him.

"What now?"

"Nothing,"I murmured. He scrutinized my features, trying to figure me out. His face became horrified.

"Did I hurt your feelings?"He asked.

"No" I mumbled, looking away.

So fast, I didn't see it, he cradled me in his lap and stroked my cheek with his thumb, reassuringly.

"You know why I have to say no. You know I want you too."He murmured, kissing my cheek.

"Do you?" I asked, My voice full of doubt.

"Of course I do, you beautiful, silly, oversensitive girl" he chuckled darkly then added" Doesn't everyone?"

"Then please,"I whispered, closing my eyes in defeat."Please. That's all I'm asking. I will let you get me anything for my birthday and the rest of the year. Just please."I heard his sharp breath and opened my eyes in surprise.

"Do you know how hard it is to refuse when you ask me this? So many things I want to give to you and this is what you want,"He said, doubt in his eyes.

"Please, Edward, just Please..."I tried again.  
He hesitated.

"Bella, I could kill you" he whispered.

"I don't think you could" I contradicted.

His eyes narrowed. He grabbed the gray stone that was near my ankle and showed me it. Half a second later, his fingers lightly pressed the stone. He offered me the lump of sand.

"I already know how strong you are. That's not what I meant,"I said.

He tossed the grains across the fields.

"Then, what did you mean?"he asked darkly.

"I meant that-moreover, you don't want to hurt me-so much that you-wouldn't-"he was shaking his head before I finished.

"It might not work that way, Bella" He said angrily.

"And It might will."I argued back.

"Bella, I'm not taking risks."he said.

"Just please Edward. If it doesn't work out, then that's that. But just let us try. Please" I asked.

"You know what this reminds me of? A villain in a melodrama, trying to steal the little girl's virtue"

He locked his lips sheepishly. I grinned.

"You are trying to protect your virtue" I giggled, the words sounded so old-fashioned.

"No silly girl, I'm trying to protect yours. And you're making it shockingly difficult,"he said, laughing too.

I grinned, putting my arms around him. We sat like that for a while.

"Please" I whispered one last time.

He closed his eyes. I stared, mesmerized by his dark long lashes contrasted against his pale beautiful skin. He was too beautiful...so beautiful. I looked at his lips, full and red, that slightly parted at his intake of breath. My arms wounded against him harder and I took a deep breath and kissed him.

He seized my face and I thought he was going to pull me away.

I was dead wrong.

He moved his lips against mine in a way he had never done before and I quickly responded. He traced the outline of my lips with his icy tongue and I shivered. I was ecstatic.

His cold lips moved to my collarbone, giving me a chance to breath.

I felt a jolt of victory and excitement. As I undid the buttons on his shirt almost gracefully now, I pulled my lips to his again. And he was just as eager as I was.

I loved this. This new feeling of anticipation. He layed my down on the grass, his hands on either side of my head, never breaking the kiss. I twisted my fingers in his bronze hair pulling him closer. I bucked my hips against his instinctively and we both stopped in shock for a moment. He moaned. I did it again and I felt the pleasure surge through my body like a drug. He kissed me even more passionately than before.

It was like a new kiss. A new touch. A new world. We got lost under the waves of passion and didn't resurface for a long time...

* * *

**What can I improve upon? Critics welcome:)**

**R&R!**


End file.
